Mystery Skulls - JiThur (ITA)
by RichardLyex
Summary: E cosi... si riparte con un nuovo progetto. Con una idea che volevo fare da tanto tempo, interessati? Date un'occhata.
1. Non più Solo

**A/N: Allora per cominciare, ho deciso di scartare ViJiThur come cosa. All'inizio avevo pensato che poteva funzionare, poi mi sono accorto che non poteva andare chissà quanto avanti, non con così poco background con quei tre. Quindi ho deciso di cominciare d'accapo e SPERO che sia l'ultima volta che elimino un fanfic, mi turba aver sprecato così tanto tempo... ma sbagliando si impara. Poi mi sono anche accorto di un errore grave, di cosa si tratta non ha importanza, l'importante è di averlo notato prima che fosse troppo tardi.**

 **Quindi... ecco qui, l'inzio della rinascita de JiThur, e intendo fare un mix dei modi in qui faccio i capitoli, quelli in cui la storia va avanti e quelli che non centrano con la trama, (Dei specie di One-Shot, in pratica) ma che si incentra su questi due e su come passano il tempo insieme.**

 **Ho intenzione di cambiare Arthur un pochettino (Ma non troppo!) la sua personalità, poi si vede come, nel corso della storia.**

 **Comunque, spero che vi piaccia.**

* * *

 **Non più solo**

C'era pace e silenzio nella casa dei Kingsmen, proprio come lo desiderava lui, non c'era sua sorella che gli rompeva le scatole, per una giocherellosa come lei, è strano che non l'ho ha ancora disturbato, su quante avventure ha avuto con il suo amico nelle terre lontane e sconosciute da questo mondo.

Suo padre era troppo occupato a fare i suoi sporchi mestieri, sempre occupato con le altre famiglie, a concludere ed incominciare affari, sempre lontano da casa... e senza una decenza per farsi mostrare vivo una volta ogni tanto. E sua sorella, è l'unica fonte di notizia su come stava loro padre, anche se lei ne sapeva poco... almeno erano sicuri che fosse ancora vivo.

E quanto riguarda la sua madre... non sapeva se poteva chiamarla... _madre a_ ncora per tanto tempo, ha scoperto che ha dato le corna al loro padre, di cui, Arthur non poteva biasimarla... ma Semper Fidelis, significa per sempre... e lei l'ha rotta uscendo con un'altro uomo, che, guarda a caso, è divorziato, e tiene dei figli. Quindi, si doveva aspettare di avere altri fratellini e/o sorelline in casa sua, in un momento all'altro... un giorno ne dovevano parlare con il loro padre e smetterla di amarsi falsamente, è durata fin troppo a lungo questa finta tra loro due, è meglio per loro, che per Arthur e Anya.

Arthur stava dormendo, per una volta, in santa pace. Niente urli, ne litigi tra Samantha e Anya, niente specchi rotti in cui lui doveva aggiustare per tenersi in comunicazione con Anya, niente di niente. Solo un magnifico, e stupendo riposo.

Finchè la sveglia del suo telefono, non ha incominciato a squillare fastidiosamente nelle orecchie di Arthur. Ha grugnito un pochettino, le sue braccia erano ancora addormentate, mentre ha provato ad alzarsi il viso dal cuscino, ottenendo un mezzo successo quando il viso ha toccato il cuscino un'altra volta, questa volta, rivoltata verso il suo telefono a destra.

Il sangue incominciava a circolare nelle vene delle sue braccia, sentendole finalmente mente prendeva il cellulare un pò infuriato e spense la maledetta sveglia, inanzi tutto, si chiedeva perchè l'ha messo proprio oggi, poi, gli è arrivato un messaggio da parte di una persona a lui cara, Jinny.

/ **Jinny: Buooooon giorno! Come sta il mio piccolo lupacchiotto? Hai dormito bene?** /

Arthur lasciò un sorriso gentile dalle sue labbra, Jinny sapeva perfettamente come fargli ritornare il buon umore. Era una delle poche persone che accettavano per quello che era, so non l'unica persona che ha mai conosciuto...

 **/Arthur: Diciamo che ho avuto delle notti migliori... tu, invece?**

 **Jinny: Hmm... Diciamo di si... ero, e ancora sono emozionata per stasera! Quindi ho avuto delle difficoltà nell'adormentarmi... ma alla fine, ho dormito bene.**

 **Arthur: Emozionata? Perchè, che c'è stasera?/**

Ha leggermente grattato la nuca del suo collo, mentre ha finito di scrivere le ultime parole, prima di mandare il messaggio. Era leggermente confuso... che c'era per stasera? Non si ricorda niente di importante...

 **/Jinny: Artie... Non dirmi che te lo sei gia dimenticato...**

 **Arthur: Uhhh... No...?**

 **Jinny: Lupino dei miei stivali... Che giorno è oggi?/**

Arthur posò il telefono sul letto per un secondo, si mise in ginocchio nel letto e si è girato per vedere il Calendario, a lui sembrava un giorno qualsiasi di Febbraio...

 **/Arthur: Il 15 Febbraio.**

 **Jinny: e...?**

 **Arthur: L'anno 2017.**

 **Jinny: E...?!/**

Arthur morse le labbra in furia, facendosi male nel processo, avvolte si scordava della sua identità... prese un fazzoletto dal tavolino di letto, e quando lo prese, vide una foto di Jinny e di lui, quando erano ancora bambini.

* * *

 _Era l'anno 2003, si ricordava di quel giorno come nessun'altra... Era da solo, come sempre nasconto dentro l'albero, mentre viene preso in giro dai soliti bulletti del quartiere, ridendo della sua paura nell'uscire fuori di giorno._

 _"Vedo che qualcuno si era nuovamente addormentato nell'albero."_

 _Lo sbruffone se lo rideva, seguito dai suoi sgherri che stavano praticamente imitando il loro padrone, gli piaceva prenderlo in giro anche del suoi problemi di sonnambulezza. Si aspettava solamente che lo mettesse, un'altra volta in luce di questa sua ossessione di rimanere sveglio per troppo tempo._

 _"Cosa c'è? Ti devi ancora svegliare per caso?"_

 _Ed eccolo li, preciso come un orologio Svizzero. Non avevano niente di meglio da fare che dare fastidio a lui? Si ricordava che stava cercando la sua benda, così poteva andarsene via da loro, senza avere il timore di sentire gli occhi incentrati sui suoi denti._

 _"Cercavi per caso, questo?"_

 _Per una volta, quel bulletto ha fatto una mossa intelligente, anche se lo adduolava ammetterlo, l'ho ha messo le spalle sul muro, o come un agnellino sotto i riflettori, aveva tutte le carte in tavola, pronto ad avere il suo divertimento con lui._

 _"Adesso... te ne pentirai di essere nato, creatura immonda. Sarai appeso sulla croce, per bruciare nei inferi, proprio dove tu meriti di essere."_

 _Il bullo aveva, più o meno cinque o sette anni in più di lui, quindi, ripensandoci da adulto aveva senso sul perchè lo odiava così tanto. Ma da bambino... era spaventato e confuso dalle sue parole, sapeva che lo odiava per qualche ragione... ma non si aspettava certe parole da lui._

 _Veramente meritava la morte, solamente perchè è un lupo mannaro? È questo che era? Un abominio? Senza una persona da amare? E con questi pensieri da bambino... accettò la sua sorte, e si abbracciò fortemente, aspettando il colpo fatale che gli sarebbe arrivato._

 _"Fermi!"_

 _All'inizio, da bambino non riconobbe quella voce, ma quando si avvicinava verso il buco dell'albero... lo riconobbe subito. Era la stessa bambina che lo visitava di tanto in tanto, senza però scambiando alcune parole._

 _"Cosa vuoi tu adesso? Non vedi che abbiamo un lupo mannaro da uccidere?!"_

 _Si era messa in fronte al buco dell'albero, con mani spalancate, bloccando l'accesso dei bulli folli._

 _"Non vi lascierò a fargli del male!"_

 _Era confuso, perchè rischiarsi la vita per lui? Mica lo conosceva? Non gli aveva manco mostrato la faccia, solo gli occhi ambri, che brillavano nelle ombre, e gridavano di smammare, ed invece... era qui, pronta a protegerlo._

 _"E che te ne importa di questo... essere? Levati, prima che ti facciamo spostare con la forza!"_

 _Era una domanda che voleva posare anche lui, lei non ha motivi per proteggerlo da loro... era sempre distante e freddo con lei ogni volta che provava ad avvicinarsi... non aveva senso del cio che stava vedendo in questo momento._

 _"Inanzi tutto, è un lui, anche i lupi mannari hanno un sesso, sai? Seconda cosa, è molto più civile di voi tre messi insieme, e terzo... lui è un mio amico!"_

 _Come faceva a sapere che era un maschio? Era sempre nascosto dentro l'albero, e le ombre facevano il resto per coprire la sua faccia. Eppoi... amico? Ma... perchè ha mentito? Era ben oltre da essere un amico... sopratutto su come lo ha trattata... o meglio... su come NON l'ha trattata._

 _"Quindi, se avete un briciolo di rispetto, ve ne andate, senza fare storie. Ed io in cambio non vi denuncio alla polizia per attentato di omicidio!"_

 _Vide come le carte in tavola si sono ribaltate contro di loro, se osavano a toccare quella creatura immonda, c'era un testimone per l'omicidio... e di sicuro non si abbasava al livello nel far male ad una femmina... ha stretto i denti e ha buttato la benda d'avanti alle gambe della bambina e ciminciarono ad andarsi via._

 _Jinny aveva un sorriso vittorioso sulle labbra, lo stesso sorriso che lei portava sempre intorno ad Arthur. Prese la benda lanciato d'avanti ai suoi piedi e si rivolse verso di lui con un tono molto più gentile._

 _"Non ti preoccupare, se ne sono andati, puoi uscire adesso."_

 _Con un pò di timore, uscì dall'albero, lentamente mostrando il suo volto giovane e fanciullesco._

 _"Come sapevi che sono un maschio? Sei una maga, per caso?"_

 _Ed ecco la prima volta che sentiva la sua risata soffice e benevole, si è accovacciata verso di lui, mentre ha passato la sua mano libera verso di lui._

 _"No, zuccone! Non sono una maga. Ti ho semplicemente visto correre verso questo albero un paio di volte, e da quel che potevo vedere, ero all'ottanta per cento sicura, che tu fossi maschio, e a quanto pare... avevo ragione!"_

 _Dopo che Arthur prese un pò di coraggio, afferrò la mano di questa sconosciuta e si mise subito la benda intorno alle sue guance._

 _"Ah! Il mio nome è Jinny! Lieta di conoscerti! Tu come ti chiami?"_

 _Arthur, con un pò di confidenza, diede il primo sorriso piccolo e debole, e diede il suo nome mentre Jimmy fissava i suoi occhi affascinata._

 _"I-... Io-... Io mi chiamo, Arthur."_

 _All'inizio Arthur non ha notato lo sguardo di Jinny rivolto sui suoi occhi, poi con qualche minuto di silenzio, Jinny ha finalmente rotto il silenzio con una voce molto abbassata._

 _"I tuoi occhi..."_

 _Questo prese l'attenzione di Arthur, e nel momento in cui si era girato verso di lei, vide su come lo stava fissando... probabilmente odia i suoi occhi..._

 _"... sono FIGHISSIMI!"_

 _Jinny aggrappò le sue guance, e ha ammirato i suoi occhi ambri che luccicavano gentilmente nelle ombre dell'albero.  
_

 _"Sembrano un mischio tra... occhi da lupo, con quelle umane."_

 _Era la prima umana che non era disgustato o impaurito dalle sue sembianze, e come se non bastasse, ha apero le sue labbra per controllare i suoi denti._

 _"I tuoi canini... sono così appuntiti! Le voglio anch'io!"_

 _A questo punto Arthur non riusciva a resistere nel ridere, ma non era una risata di cattivo gusto o qualcosa del genere. Questa umana... lo faceva sorridere, non era spaventata o disgustata da lui, voleva essere un suo amico... un vero e proprio amico!_

 _"Arthur!"_

 _I suoi genitori stavano correndo verso di loro, una volta erano cosi diversi... non c'erano litigi, Anya stava ancora con loro prima che se ne andasse in un'altro universo assieme a Jane, rimanendo solo con sua madre, badandola con servizzi in casa che lei non e' capace di fare, e Jinny era l'unica persona aldi fuori dalla famiglia che gli vuole bene._

 _"Ah... Jinny! Mia cara, come stai?"_

 _Samantha chiese con una voce dolce e gentile, conoscevano la famiglia di Jinny da molto tempo, ancor prima che lui o Anya fosse nato, ed erano in buoni rapporti, quindi conoscevano bene Jinny e suo fratello Jane._

 _"Tutto bene, grazie!"_

 _Jinny strinse le spalle di Arthur, portandolo piu' vicino verso di lei, ed entrambi i suoi genitori ridacchiarono per la faccia che faceva._

 _"Vedo che sei riuscito a fare amicizia con nostro figlio..."_

 _Le labbra di Jinny si erano allargate da quel commento, sentire la parola **amicizia** con Arthur l'ha fatta sorridere ancora di piu'. Era una cosa che voleva esserlo con lui dal primo momento che l'ho ha visto sedersi attorno a quell'albero._

 _"Si, siamo ufficialmente amiconi! E c'erano anche dei bulletti cattivi che volevano fargli del male! Li abbiamo scacciati con le code tra le cambe!"_

 _Bugia, era solamente grazie a lei che se ne erano andati, e volevano fare ben'altro che fargli del male... volevano ucciderlo, pensandoci da adulto, gli sono venuti dei brividi a pensare che dei ragazzini di 12 anni avrebbero avuto il fegato di uccidere... ma si era tenuto le labbra cucite, sapendo che era meglio se non sapevano i veri intenti di quei psicopatici._

 _"Bravo figliolo! Con una persona come Jinny, nessuno ti osera' a torcerti un capello."_

 _Era uno dei rari pregi di suo padre... e sentirlo che era cosi' fiero di lui, anche se quel che ha detto Jinny era una bugia... l'ha fatto sorridere dentro un pó. Sua madre prese una fotocamera dal suo borsello, felice ed emozionata a scattare una foto, il giorno in cui lui ha fatto amicizia era il 15 febbraio, e in un'tratto, si ricordo' quanto importante fosse questo giorno per lui... che per Jinny._

* * *

Si era incantato d'avanti alla foto che ha fatto sua madre, Lui e Jinny erano cosi' vicini... che le loro guance hanno toccato quello dell'altro, hanno dato un segno con le loro dita formando un V, e Jinny aveva lo stesso sorriso ammaliante, mentre lui dava il suo solito sorriso debole d'avanti alla fotocamera.

Il telefono ha vibrato un'altra volta nelle sue mani, si e' lentamente ripreso dal tuffo nei ricordi, e vide 7 nuovi messaggi da Jinny, chiaramente sarcastici.

 **/Jinny: Allora?**

 **Jinny: Hey! Ti sei addormentato per caso? Svegliati, lupone!**

 **Jinny: Uffaaaaa! Artie, come fai ad esserti addormentato cosi. Hai mangiato un agnellino ieri sera?**

 **Jinny: Non ci credo, ti sei veramente addormentato? O stai cercando di nascondere il fatto che non ricordi che giorno importante é oggi? (secondo me, é la seconda, lupacchiotto furbacchione che non sei altro ;3)**

 **Jinny: Daaaaai! Mi annoio~! Svegliati che pure mio fratello e' sveglio da un'ora! E sai che lui si sveglia difficilmente!**

 **Jinny: Artie, non mi arrabbio se non ti ricordi. (Bugia. Sarei molto arrabbiata con te, lupo cattivo! ^w^) Pero' fatti la decenza di svegliarti.**

 **Jinny: Giuro che sei peggio di Sans! Dormi molto piu' di lui! Il ristorante non rimarrá aperto fino a mezzanotte sai? Quindi alza quel culo e rispondi alla tua padrona ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /  
**

Arthur rise un pochettino sull'ultimo messaggio, non che anche gli altri gli toglieva una risata o due, Jinny si é abituata a chiamarlo Lupo o Lupacchiotto, ma maggiormente lo chiama per nome. Ha messo le sue dita sullo schermo del telefono, e inizio' a risponderle.

 **/Arthur: Scusami, mi sono distratto un pochettino. Comunque, é il giorno in cui siamo diventati amici... 14 anni se non mi sbaglio.**

 **Jinny: Ah, sei sveglio! (Non darmi la scusa del distratto! Io non la bevo U3U) Hai quasi azzeccato! 13 anni di amicizia e un anno insieme *Cuoricino*. E oggi noi... per la prima volta usciamo in un ristorante insieme, ti ricordi?  
**

 **Arthur: ... GIUSTO!**

 **Jinny: Allora ti sei scordato del nostro accordo come primo appuntamento? CATTIVO! UwU**

 **Arthur: Scusa~ D; Ero molto stanco e distrutto ieri sera. Mia madre ha rotto un'altra volta lo specchio ):**

 **Jinny: Poverinooooo~ Dai, su su, oggi si mangia bene. Ho sentito che servono anche del carne di agnello e di maiale in quel ristorante ;^3**

 **Arthur: MMMH! Ho la bava in bocca solo pensandoci~**

 **Jinny: Allora, si va?**

 **Arthur: Certo che si!  
**

 **Jinny: Okey~ Io vado a prepararmi, ci vediamo li verso l'una, Bacini! :3**

 **Arthur: Bacioni! oωo /  
**

Arthur poso' il cellulare sul tavolino, mentre ha lasciato il letto con un grugnito... era cosi morbida e soffice... e raramente aveva delle giornate in cui poteva godersi un po' di riposo, forse avrebbe dormito qualche oretta in piu'... tanto aveva tempo prima dell'appuntamento. Il suo stomaco, invece, aveva altri piani, era affamato, ed erano le 9, era ora di fare colazzione e lui non voleva saltarlo.

Quindi, dopo essersi sforzato dal letto, si e' allungato le mani e ha cominciato a muoversi il collo un po', ottenendo uno sbadiglio animalesco. si e' grattato la guancia e ha notato che i peli sulla guancia stavano cominciando a rinascere, a questo punto forse era meglio lasciarli crescere... tanto si era stufato di tagliarsi la barba ogni santo giorno, ma come se lo prenderebbe Jinny? Il Pizzetto non la disturbava mai, ma una barba? Forse se li manteneva corti non c'erano problemi.

Usci' dalla sua camera di letto con la pigiama addosso e i piedi nudi, senti' subito il pavimento freddo al primo passo, e sinceramente... il freddo non lo turbava, ma quasi lo amava. Ha chiuso la porta della sua camera, e si era direzionato verso il bagno, un po' di acqua fredda sulla guancia poteva farlo svegliare un pochettino, cosi' si é lanciato 2 ondate di acqua sul suo viso e guardo' nello specchio, non stava troppo male con la barba, o almeno non sembra brutta se prendeva abbastanza attenzione e cura su come crescono e fin dove arrivano, era comunque inevitabile... ogni Lupo Mannaro maschio teneva la barba, poca o tanta che sia, crescendo il corpo si abitua con le sembianze dei Licantropi, non fisici, per fortuna, non voleva di certo delle orecchie da lupo o una coda mentre manteneva il suo corpo umano, ma piu'... esteriori, come la barba, i peli, i capelli... queste cose qui. Infatti i capelli crescevano anche assai, ovviamente si teneva a bada per non farli arrivare fino all'asfalto, ma si poteva chiaramente vedere che gli si arrivavano fino alle gambe, e se provava a tagliarli... si sarebbero comunque ricresciuti in un paio di giorni, non che gli dispiaceva avere i capelli lunghi... ma nota i sguardi dei vicini o delle persone sulla strada quando passa nei paraggi, Jinny, come sempre, riesce a fargli risalire il morale su qualche battutina, come per esempio quando gli disse che gli stanno veramente bene, che era gelosa dei suoi capelli, e che magari anche lei poteva averle cosi lunghi, ovviamente scherzava sulla parte della gelosia, anche se era un pochettina-ina gelosa di come gli si ricrescevano cosi' velocemente, ma gli piacciono veramente i suoi capelli innaturalmente cosi' lunghi... per fortuna.

Si e' asciugato la faccia, e usci' dal bagno, con lo stomaco che gli ricorda di aver tanta fame, prese le scale, e con un po' di attenzione scese verso la cucina.

"Mamma! Ci sei?"

Come se lo aspettava... non c'era nei paraggi, ormai gli e' diventata un' abitudine, e smise di farsi domande sul perche' non resta un maledetto mattina a mangiare insieme a lui, lascio' un sospiro innervosito e turbato, e comincio' a camminare verso il frigorifero, lentamente notando una piccola cartina appesa sulla maniglia del frigorifero, lo prese e lo lette...

 _Carissimo Arthur_

 _Ormai sono anni che litighiamo... non c'e' mai pace in questa casa, e sinceramente...  
mi sono stufata ad essere arrabiata con te o con la tua sorellina._

 _Ormai sei grande, hai 21 anni, e credo che... e' ora-... e' ora che tu inizi a vivere felice._

 _So che non sono stata una buona madre con voi due, per fin troppo tempo...  
Ormai non é piu' un segreto che ho smesso di amarvi come un tempo..._

 _E ti prego, non incolparti per la mia decisione affrettalata, tu o tua sorella non c'entrate niente con questa storia tra me e tuo padre._

 _Avvolte si passa dei limiti in cui... non si puo' andare indietro, e quel che ho fatto io era passare uno di quei limiti,  
Sono sicura che non e' piu' un segreto, che sto con un'altro uomo, uno che mi vuole veramente bene, proprio come voi._

 _Questa e' un addio, avrei dovuto andarmente piu' presto... ma avevo paura che saresti rimasto solo._

 _Ora lo so, che non rimarrai da solo, hai una persona che ti vuole veramente bene...  
una persona che si prenderá cura di te, come tu prenderai cura di lei._

 _La tua carissima Jinny... sara' li per te, come Jane é in Europa per Anya.  
E posso andarmene da qui, con la coscienza pulita, e con la felicita' per i miei bambini..._

 _Saluta Anya per me... e digli... che mi dispiace._

 _Un bacio_

 _-Samantha._

E cosi, che l'umore di Arthur e' scesa drasticamente dal essere felice, sua madre lo ha abbandonato... lui e sua sorella hanno perso anche lei.

Suo padre sta sempre in giro al mondo, Anya sta in Europa, e adesso... sua madre se n'e' andata chissa dove, e' rimasto veramente solo.

Prese il foglio dal frigorifero, arrabbiato e confuso da questa notizia inaspettata... voleva strappare in mille pezzi il fogliettino, buttarlo, e bruciarlo nel cestino. Strinse il suo pugno destro, mentre manteneva il foglio con la sinistra, e per qualche motivo... non riusciva a strappare il foglio... forse ne ha avuto abbastanza nell'essere sempre arrabbiato con sua madre, se; se ne voleva andare e dimenticarsi che aveva dei figli, buon per lei! Che se ne vada nei inferi quella-...

Comincio' a calmarsi il respiro, poso' il foglio sopra il frigorifero, non voleva piu' vederlo per oggi, aveva fame, e comincio' a preoccuparsi su come dare la notizia ad Anya. Apri' il frigorifero, prese il latte, un bicchiere, e dei cereali, chiaramente il suo appetito era scesa tantissimo, ma doveva pur mangiare qualcosa, e i cereali erano abbastanza leggeri da digerire.

Ha mangiato un bicchiere di cereali... e non riusci' a mangiarne di piu', il suo appetito se ne era completamente andato, e sperava che questo non si intrometteva mentre va al suo primo appuntamento con Jinny.

Jinny... ecco di cosa lui doveva pensare. Ma non adesso, non ora, doveva pensare a dare la notizia a sua sorella, poi poteva preoccuparsi di altri affari. Anya merita di ricevere questa trista notizia al piu' presto possibile.

Cosi' mise il bicchiere nel lavandino, e il latte nel frigorifero, ignorando completamente il foglio, facendo finta che non esiste, si giro' e comincio' a salire le scale, finche' non e' arrivato nella stanza dei suoi genitori, e si inginocchio' verso lo specchio.

"Specchio specchio delle mie brame, mostra mia sorella, Anya per favore."

Lo specchio si é lentamente materializzato la faccia, imitando uno sbadiglio mentre ha sorriso d'avanti al giovane Licantropo

"Oh, Arthur. Come mai cerci Anya a quest'ora? E' un po' presto, non vi pare?"

"Ho notizie importanti da darle, e preferisco avvisarla al piu' presto possibile."

Lo specchio annui' un pochettino, mentre ha avvisato che stava per fare.

"Un attimo allora, per favore. Anya sta pranzando in questo momento, a quanto vedo. La avviso subito di venire, per le vostre notizie."

Lo specchio divento' vuoto per qualche secondo, poi ricorparve.

"Anya venira' qui al piu' presto possibile."

Arthur annui', entrambi disturbati da questo silenzio, e lo specchio chiese per curiosita' che per rompere questo silenzio.

"Se posso chedervelo, Arthur. Che notizie portate?"

Morse leggermente le labbra inferiori, era un'argomento scottante, ma ormai ha deciso che tutti dovrebbero saperlo nella famiglia, e lo specchio, per quanto strano sembri, faceva parte della famiglia.

"Notizie su Samantha."

"Vostra madre?"

Vide che il Licantropo biondo annui' con una certa tristezza attaccata sulla sua faccia, qualsiasi notizie che erano... di sicuro non erano felici. Senti' Anya chiamarlo dall'altro specchio, e subito ha mostrato i riflessi di uno dell'altro, come se fosse un portale, con la differenza che non si poteva passarci dentro.

"Ciao, sorellina."

"Ciao, fratellone!"

Anya era felice di vedere suo fratello, e' da anni che non l'ho ha visto in faccia. Certo, si tenevano in contatto via cellulare... ma non si era presentato d'avanti allo specchio per molto tempo. E' cambiato un sacco fisicamente, aveva i capelli molto piu' lunghi, e teneva lo stesso pizzetto di prima, solamente un po' piu' lunghi di prima, ma ha notato qualcosa che l'ha fatta sorprendere piu' di qualsiasi altra cosa.

"Oddio! Ti sta crescendo la barba? Perche' se questa era la notizia importante... devo dire che mi hai sorpresa!"

Arthur non resisto' a ridere un pochettino da quel commento, aveva giurato di odiare la barba... e guarda caso... ora non gli dispiace a farselo crescere un po'. Ma non era la notizia importante da darle, oh... se non lo era; magari lo fosse stato... sarebbe tutto piu' facile. Ma non era il caso, e la realta' e' ben piu' grigia di quel che Anya ne sapeva.

"Magari lo fosse... Porto notizie che... non sono proprio belle da sentire. Ma credo proprio che meriti di saperle."

Si e' messo comodo sul pavimento, ha lasciato qualche respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi e li riapri' lentamente, pronto a darle la notizia.

"... Nostra Madre se ne e' andata da casa, per sempre."

Il sorriso confidente di Anya si era lentamente svanita, era sicura che qualsiasi notizia potesse dare Arthur, lei poteva consolarlo... ma... sentendo che la loro Madre ha lasciato suo fratello da solo in casa... gli si e' spezzato il cuore.

"M-... Mi dispiace; Arthur... non so che dirti..."

Anya era rimasta senza parole... come poteva consolarlo adesso? Non poteva passare attraverso lo specchio e abbracciarlo, o qualcosa... poi in un tratto, un'idea gli e' passato nella mente, mentre vide lo sguardo di Arthur, incentrato sul pavimento della stanza, noto' come provava a mantenersi sotto controllo... a non piangere d'avanti a lei, o non sfogarsi d'avanti a lei.

"Oggi hai un'appuntamento con Jinny, giusto?"

Questo prese l'attenzione di Arthur, si ricorda che l'ha avvisata ieri sera che stava per andare al primo appuntamento con Jinny, solo non sapeva cosa c'entrava in questo momento.

"Beh... voi vi conoscete da un bel po'... ed e' chiaro che avete una relazione. Quindi... adesso che nostra madre non c'e' piu' a casa, e che tu sei da solo... perche' non le chiedi di vivere insieme a te?"

Le guance di Arthur si sono arrossite per l'imbarazzo, ottenendo una piccola risata da parte di Anya, alla fine e' riuscita a trovare una soluzione... e Arthur poteva cominciare finalmente ad essere felice.

"M-M-M-MA... Siamo insieme da un'anno! S-Serve tempo per questo, e sicuramente ha meglio di fare che trasferirsi in casa mia..."

"Oh Artie... Vi conoscete praticamente fin da piccoli bambini! Avete condiviso l'albero senza problemi... qual'e' il problema nel condividere una casa con lei~?"

"Ma noi... siamo ancora troppo giovani..."

"Oh non dirmi questa stronzata! Sto vivendo insieme a Jane da 3 anni, siamo pure piu' giovani di te e Jinny... poi, fai come vuoi, io te lo dico per il tuo bene, e di Jinny."

"... Ci penso sopra."

Si alzo' dal pavimento e sbatte giu la polvere dalle sue gambe, erano le nove... e doveva fare il bagno e vestirsi, prima di andare all'appuntamento. Decise di non dirle le ultime parole di sua madre, non voleva che Anya si sentisse in colpa.

"Beh... ci sentiamo piu' tardi, io mi devo prepararmi per l'appuntamento."

"Ed io sono occupato ad avere le coccole da Jean~ Ci sentiamo, fratellone!"

Il miraggio ebbe fine, ringrazio' lo specchio per l'aiuto e usci' dalla camera di letto dei suoi genitori, non prese niente per coprirsi... tanto non c'era nessuno a casa, e non faceva chissa' quanto freddo.

Prese il cellulare per mantenersi in contatto con Jinny, ed invio' un messaggio

 **/Arthur: Io vado a farmi il bagno, porto il cellulare con me, in caso se ci sono cambiamenti di programma./**

Dopo qualche minuto per Jinny ad aprire WhatsApp e vedere il messagio, ha risposto.

 **/Jinny: Devi ancora fare il bagno? Chissa' quanto ci metterai ad asciugarti i capelli~.../**

 **Arthur: Non ci dovrei mettere troppo... basteranno due ore...  
**

 **Jinny: Per uno con i capelli lunghi NORMALI! Tu c'e' li hai piu' lunghi di me... come credi di asciugarli in 2 ore?!**

 **Arthur: ... Trovero' un modo. -3o b /**

Mise il telefono sul lavandino, era abbastanza vicino per aggrapparlo in caso se arrivasse una notifica da Jinny, apri' il rubinetto della vasca, controllando se l'acqua non era, ne troppo fredda, ne troppo calda, butto' il suo pigiama dall'altra parte del bagno, ricordandoselo che dopo doveva lavarlo quando aveva tempo, e si mise nella vasca, godendo l'acqua calda che copri' il suo corpo umano.

Ha cominciato a godersi il bagno... forse anche troppo. Doveva sbrigarsi dopotutto, e non aveva tempo di spendere troppo tempo in bagno. Cosi prese il sapone, e comincio' a pulire il suo corpo.

Dopo una mezzoretta per lavarsi i capelli, decise che era abbastanza, ed erano abbastanza pulite per mostrarsi decentemente all'appuntamento.

Non prese nessun messaggio da parte di Jinny o Anya, e sembrava tutto fin troppo calmo, si aspettava che almeno Jinny mandasse un messaggio per prenderlo giocherellosamente in giro su quando cavolo avrebbe smesso di stare nel bagno, sa perfettamente che _AMA_ stare nel bagno, l'acqua calda lo fa sempre rilassare...

Non aveva tempo per pensarci troppo... doveva sbrigarsi, se voleva arrivare in tempo, anche se non crede, che in caso di ritardo, lei se la prenderebbe male, ma se doveva per forza arrivare in ritardo... almeno spera che arriva meno in ritardo possibile.

 **/Arthur: Ho finito di lavarmi, adesso arriva la parte piu' difficile -3- /**

Usci' dal bagno... e senti' subito il poco di freddo che c'era, accogliere allegramente il suo corpo, un po' di vento freddo non faceva mai male, senti' il telefono vibrarsi e vide, che Jinny e Anya hanno mandato un messagio.

 **/Jinny: Ne hai messo di tempo! hai due ore e mezza per asciugarti completamente i tuoi capelli, credi che c'e' la farai? :3**

 **Arthur: Almeno non ci ho messo troppo tempo :P Non sono completamente sicuro che arrivo puntuale al ristorante... e' un pochettina lontana da casa mia.**

 **Jinny: Non ti preoccupare :D Il ristorante non scappa mica, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve~ *cuoricino***

 **Arthur: Grazie tante! -3-**

 **Jinny: -3- /**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **-/ Anya: Hai deciso allora?**

 **Arthur: Sorellina... sono passati trenta minuti...**

 **Anya: Lo so, ma prima decidi, meglio e'.**

 **Arthur: Maledizione Anya... non farmi innervosire D,:  
**

 **Anya: Mai :3**

 **Arthur: Sei Cattiva!**

 **Anya: Lo so :^3**

 **Arthur: ... vedro' come va a finire, poi decido, okey?**

 **Anya: Okey. :) /-**

Ha avuto qualche problema durante l'asciugamento dei capelli, avvolte il cavo si staccava, avvolte ha avvicinato l'asciugacapelli troppo vicino, rischiando di prendere una brutta bruciatura, e ricordo' quanto difficile era asciugarsi i capelli da soli, specialmente quando erano cosi' lunghi, di tanto in tanto prese una manciata di capelli e lo mise sulle sue gambe, trovando il modo per asciugare la punta dei suoi capelli, ma aveva ancora problemi ad asciugarli dientro.

Lentamente si era scocciato, erano ancora un po' bagnati, ma abbastanza asciutti per non prendere una malattia, ha acceso lo schermo del telefono per vedere che ora erano, le dodici e quarantacinque, si doveva muoversi se voleva arrivare puntuale.

Apri' l'armadio, e cominciava a rovistare in giro per trovare dei abiti buoni. Prese delle scarpe casual, nere; un pantalone marrone scuro; una maglietta bianca; un giacca nera e... una sciarpa verde.

Un regalo di Jinny... praticamente da quando hanno cominciato a frequentarsi... in cambio lei si mise una sciarpa gialla, per entrambi era come un piccolo tesoro personale, doveva metterlo? Cosa ne direbbe Jinny a riguardo? Forse che era ora che lo mettesse intorno al collo.

Cosi, con un piccolo sorriso, mise la scarpa intorno al collo con un nodo semplice, coprendo per bene il collo, sia la sua bocca e il suo naso in caso se vorrebbe farlo. Si mise d'avanti ad uno specchio, per vedere come stava con questo piccolo cambio di stile.

Era sodisfatto su come sembrava, e anche lo specchio approva che non stava per niente male, prese le chiavi, il telefono e usci' di casa chidendo la porta a chiave, e comincio' a camminare verso il ristorante.

 **/Arthur: Sono appena uscito da casa, tu sei gia' arrivata al ristorante?**

 **Jinny: Pfff! Sono qui da mezz'ora, io vado ad ordinare una tavola per noi, poi ti do i dettagli su dove mi sono seduta.**

 **Arthur: Okey, potrei arrivare tardi pero'...**

 **Jinny: Artie, fa niente, non devi romperti la schiena se arrivi un pochettino tardi.**

 **Arthur: No, non capisci... potrei arrivare tardi, perché... ci sono i liberalisti in mezzo all'autostrada.**

 **Jinny: ... Oh no... Beh... Prenditela con calma, okey? Sai quanto possono essere aggressivi questi liberalisti...**

 **Arthur: Okey. - Uhm, stanno appena bruciando la bandiera americana.**

 **Jinny: Davvero?**

 **Arthur: Si, e stanno bloccando il traffico alla gente, e stanno... oh cavolo... stanno prendendo a cazzotti una macchina della polizia!**

 **Jinny: Fai attenzione! Non importa se arrivi qui, domani o dopo una settimana... basta che non ti fai del male.**

 **Arthur: Staro' attento, ci risentiamo quando sono arrivato al ristorante. /**

Ha spento il telefono, adesso la situazione era troppo scottante per scrivere in mezzo alla strada. Prese qualche vicolo che conosceva bene, riuscendo ad evitare la maggior parte dei oppositori, ma non poteva evitarli per sempre, e si era imbattuto in un gruppo abbastanza mediocre, di oppositori che stavano ricoprendo una auto di benzina, uno di loro si e' avvicinato verso Arthur, dandogli una cassetta di fiammiferi.

"Hey fratello! Vuoi bruciare un po' di cose?"

Lentamente, tutti notarono la presenza di Arthur, erano una decina in tutto, e ognuno di loro lo guardava come una capra espiatoria, per uscirne puliti senza tracce. Arthur ridiede la cassetta di fiammiferi allo sconosciuto, non voleva niente a che farne con loro.

"Grazie, ma no. Sono di corsa per un'appuntamento, e sto gia' facendo ritardo, quindi, scusatemi..."

Gli stavano dando delle occhiate, di intento assassinoso, e Arthur non voleva restare qui fino a troppo.

"Fai come vuoi."

Il resto del gruppo avevano le bocche spalancate e coperte dalle loro bende di diversi paesi, Arthur non perse tempo, ed uso' questa opportunita' per levarsi da quella strada al piu' presto possibile. Era rimasto sorpreso sul fatto che nessuno lo stava rincorrendo, probabilmente lui era il capo di quel gruppo.

Non fece domande sul perche' l'ho ha lasciato andare, e si concentro' per trovare la strada verso il ristorante, doveva solo proseguire verso destra, e prendere la prima sinistra, e doveva essere arrivato.

Le prossime strade erano fortunatamente libere, e' scioccante vedere come una via puo' cambiarsi da una con l'altra cosi' drasticamente, accese il telefono per vedere se aveva qualche notifica, 3 messaggi nuovi da Jinny.

 **/Jinny: Ho avuto la conferma, che cucinano sia l'agnello che il maiale, credo che amerai questo posto. o3o b**

 **Jinny: Ho visto qualche gruppo di ribelli, dalle finestre del ristorante, che stavano correndo da qualche parte. Per un momento mi ero preoccupata che facessero baldoria qui. Non che io non possa a prenderli a calci nel culo... ma non e' la stessa cosa se tu non stai al mio fianco. ^3^**

 **Jinny: Ah, e abbiamo una cosa di cui parlare. Ti spiego quando arrivi da me, mio adoratissimo lupacchiotto. -3- /**

Solo al pensiero dei agnelli o dei maiali cotti... gli ritornava l'appetito, e' felicissimo che hanno scelto questo ristorante, ma gli ultimi due messaggi lo turbavano, questi liberalisti hanno veramente perso il senno, solamente perche' non ha vinto il candidato che volevano, fanno baldoria in giro all'America. E dovevano parlare di cosa esattamente? Sperava che non era niente di grave... e a giudicare dalle sue ultime parole scritte, non sembra niente di troppo serio.

Finalmente, ha raggiunto il ristorante, era un po' preoccupato su come torna a casa, forse chiamera' un taxi... sarebbe la scelta piu' saggia e sicura da fare, con Jinny, se anche lei vuole venire in casa sua.

Apri' la porta del ristorante, ed ebbe subito un messaggio da Jinny.

 **/Jinny: Sono alla tua sinistra~/**

Guardando a sinistra, vide Jinny che lo stava salutando, con entrambe le mani, in fondo al ristorante. Non perse tempo e ha incominciato a seguire le mani, che si scuotavano da destra a sinistra, ed infine, raggiunse la tavola in cui Jinny si era seduta, e lei diede il solito sorriso ammaliante, che riusciva sempre a catturare il suo cuore fragile.

"Artie! Sei riuscito ad arrivare allora!"

Jinny si e' alzata, e gli diede un abbraccio calda e forte, ha tolto lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, e comincio' a guardarlo intorno.

"Ti sei vestito bene, Lupacchiotto. Il nero e quell'affascinante sciarpa verde ti dona~ Oh, non parlando di quella barba sexy che ti sta crescendo."

Arthur era sicuro che stava sorridendo come un folle, ma non interessava su come gli altri lo stava guardando, ancora da oggi, crede giocherellosamente che lei sia veramente qualcosa di magico, gli ha rubato il cuore e riesce a tenerlo su di morale in qualsiasi giorno.

"Anche tu ti sei vestita benissimo, Jinny. Il verde insieme al rosso ti dona... con quella sciarpa gialla, l'incantesimo e' al completo. Potresti rubare il cuore di qualsiasi persona, in questo universo."

Lo bacio' dolcemente sulla fronte, Jinny era qualcosa di speciale... qualcosa che non si poteva descrivere con delle semplici parole, senti' la sua dolce risata, mentre entrambi si sono messi a sedere, uno a fianco all'altro.

"Hmm... A me non serve il cuore di nessuno. Il tuo é puro e stupendo... non mi serve altro."

Jinny ridiede il bacio, questa volta sulle sue labbra chiuse, ottenendo la sua guancia arrossita quando il suo cervello ha memorizzato quel che e' successo.

"Jinny... ogni giorno e' una sorpresa con te, sai? Sei sicura di non essere una maga o una stregona? Perche' tu mi incanti sempre..."

Arthur restitui' il bacio sulle labbra, questa volta Jinny si era preparata e gli ha ferocemente attacato le labbra indietro, entrambi erano al settimo cielo, sentirono l'elettricita' scorrersi nelle loro vene, mentre delle farfalline esplodevano nei loro stomachi. Ha aggrappato le guance di Arthur, e sentiva come la sua barba crescente punzecchiava un po' le sue mani, si dovevano fermarsi, prima che questo sarebbe uscito fuori controllo.

"Hmm... Magari potrei essere la tua stregona personale... chi lo sa. Ma adesso... mangiamo, ho una fame da lupi~"

Arthur annui' mentre sentiva il suo stomanco ringhiare dalla fame, non vedeva l'ora di mangiare qualche agnello.

Spendevano la maggior parte del loro tempo nel ristorante a godersi il cibo, scambiandosi qualche bacio sulle guancie di tanto in tanto, e finirono il cibo sodisfatti.

"Come era il cibo, Arthur?"

Ha appena finito una coscia d'agnello, e si girava verso Jinny con la bocca piena, lei lo trovava veramente adorabile, quando fa delle facce cosi' pazzarelle. Ha ingogliato il cibo in pochi secondi, e con un sorriso sodisfatto ha risposto.

"Buonissima! Non ho mangiato un agnello cosi' ben cotto da un bel po'. Tu?"

Jinny guardo' il suo piatto vuoto, una volta ricoperta di salmone, e gli viene la bava in bocca solamente a pensarci...

"Idem! Il salmome era buonissimo!"

Arthur ha cominciato a pulirmi le mani e la guancia dal piccolo tovaiolo, era ricoperto un po' dal ketchap e altre salse varie.

"Uhm... ti ricordi che dovevo dirti una cosa? Ecco... mi sa che e' il momento esatto per dirtelo."

Il cambio di voce istantanea ha fatto preoccupare un po' Arthur, che sara' mai successo? Non la sentiva cosi da un bel po', era sempre giocherellona e festaiola la maggior parte dei tempi, ed adesso, in un tratto, e' diventata completamente seria, ha ottenuto tutta la sua attenzione.

"Prima di tutto, non essere arrabbiato con Arya... ma mi ha detto cosa e' successo stamattina a casa tua. Sei stato lasciato solo, con un foglietto d'addio sul frigorifero, vero?"

L'umore di Arthur, fu un'altra volta, drasticamente cambiato. Il suo sorriso sodisfatto per il cibo era svanito, e un ricordo per niente piacevole é sbucata al menzionamento di quel maledetto foglio, ancora turbato sul come sua madre se ne era andata...

"... Si."

Come se lo aspettava, Arya stava dicendo la verita', Arthur e' stato completamente lasciato solo, e il pensiero che, Samantha fra tutte le persone, potesse abbandonare una persona cosi buona e gentile... l'ha fatta ratristire, e non poco.

Arthur è rimasto solo, senza una persona con cui vivere insieme... ma Jinny non lasciava che questo sarebbe mai accaduto, conosce Arthur, praticamente da sempre, e si fidava completamente del suo fidanzato. Lei era qui, per lui.

"Arthur... vorresti che noi, cominciamo a vivere insieme?"

Era giustamente preso dalla sorpresa, Jinny... la persona che era sempre li per lui... voleva vivere insieme con Arthur. All'inizio avrebbe rifiutato, pensando che stavano muovendo fin troppo velocemente, dovevano rallentarsi e pensarci sopra. Ma il suo cuore grida di accettare la sua richiesta, non voleva rimanere da solo... e dentro disperatamente gridava aiuto, per trovare una persona a lui cara, che non lo abbandoni, e Jinny era quella persona, una persona che sarebbe stato li, per lei.

"Si."

Una risposta corta, ma chiara. Jinny sorrise per la sua risposta, mentre entrambi pagavano il prezzo del cibo al cameriere. Entrambi si sono alzati, un pò insicuri su come funzionerà questa idea... ma confidenti sull'uno delll'altro.

"Allora... si va in casa mia?"

Jinny aggrappò la mano sinistra di Arthur, portando la sua faccia sulla sua braccia mentre rispose sicura di se.

"Si, a casa tua!"

Si sono scambiati un sorriso, mentre hanno lasciato il ristorante, con Jinny che teneva ancora le mani intorno al suo braccio, mentre Arthur chiamò un taxi per tornare a casa, insieme.

Il viaggio era tranquilla, il tassista sapeva come evitare per bene i protestanti, e sapeva bene qualecstrada prendere, arrivando sani e salvi d'avanti alla casa di Arthur. Ringraziarono il tassista per l'aiuto, e finalmente, si entrarono dentro nella casa.

"Okey, alla tua sinistra c'è il salotto, e alla tua destra, la cucina. C'è un pò di tutto nel frigorifero, quindi non esitare a mangiare qualcosa domani, tanto farò la spesa."

Presero le scale, Arthur era molto emozionato a mostrare tutta la casa, però forse era meglio a non disturbare lo specchio a quest'ora.

"Appena sali le scale, hai il bagno d'avanti a te. A destra, invece, c'è la camera dei miei genitori, inclusi qualche camera per gli ospiti, e a sinistra c'è la mia stanza."

Entrarono nella sua camera da letto, c'erano fumetti e libri posizionati bene sui scaffali, c'era il camputer fisso allineato contro la finestra chiusa, l'asciuga capelli lasciato a terra, il letto mezzo disordinato, con due tavolini intorno, e l'armadio aperto con i vestiti tutto intorno.

"Non è un granchè... ma è pur sempre la mia camera."

Si erano entrambi seduti sul letto.

"Beh... almeno non sei disordinato come mio fratello."

Hanno entrambi riso su quella battuta, ma era anche seria. Arthur doveva imparare a mantenere le cose in ordine, e da domani, Jinny glielo faceva insegnare.

"C'è qualche pigiama nell'armadio, vedi un pò quale è la tua misura."

Jinny si avvicino verso l'armadio disordinato, e prese un paio di pigiame da provare.

"Puoi andarle e provarle nel bagno, io intanto sistemo il letto."

Quando Jinny usci dalla camera di letto, Arthur mise subito in ordine, il letto, e mise via l'asciugacapelli. Ha preso una pigiama... e decise di mantenere la sciarpa intorno al suo collo. Si mise nel letto, e aspettò Jinny di ritornare.

E quando la vide... era tenerissima con quel pigiama. Chiaramente un pò grande per lei, che fece dei piccoli passetti per non inciamparsi sulla pigiama. E, a quanto pare, aveva la stessa idea del mantenere la sciarpa intorno al suo collo.

" Serve aiuto?"

scuotò la testa , un pò testarda per raggiungere il letto senza aiuto, e quando si stava per avvicinare, si era quasi inciampata se Arthur non la aggrappò.

"Grazie..."

Arthur semplicemente annuì, entrambi stanchi e felici per dormire insieme. Non serviva manco a chiedere se Jinny ne era sicura, visto che stava lentamente addormantato nelle sue braccia.

Arthur la posò gentilmente sul letto, e la coprì con il lenzuolo soffice del letto, ed Arthur... ebbe una idea.

"Aspetta un pochettino... non muoverti."

Ha sciolto il nodo della sciarpa di entrambi, portò Jinny più vicina verso di lui, e sentirono subito il calore del corpo di entrambi, era cosi... bella e rilassante.

Ha messo le sciarpe sul collo di entrambi, facendoli avvicinare un pò mentre ha aggiustato i nodi, e a Jinny... non era dispiaciuta per niente questa idea carina da parte dal suo ragazzo, ma lei era troppo stanca per dargli i meritati complimenti, ed invece gli diede un bacio di buonanotte, mentre si era lentamente addormentata nel petto di Arthur.

"Buonanotte, Artie..."

Arthur felicemente a molto delicatamente resituì il bacio sulla sua fronte, mentre ha messo le braccie attorno le spalle di Jinny, ha messo la sua faccia nei capelli di Jinny, e mentre annusava il suo profumo... la voglia di dormire ha attaccato anche lui.

"Buonanotte, Jinny..."

E cosi, entrambi caddero nel sonno insieme, felici ed eccitati a scoprire che riservava il futuro per loro.


	2. Il cambiamento

**(A/N: Ed ecco qui la seconda one-shot su JiThur, non ho resistito a fare quella della padella per prima, quindi... eccoci qui, spero che ti piaccia.)**

 **((Rivisitandolo dopo alcuni giorni... si può vedere perfettamente che non ho messo tutti quei dettagli come nei precedenti fanfic, la scuola veramente uccide il tuo tempo e il tuo concentramento =~=, spero comunque che non faccia troppo schifo.))**

* * *

 **Il cambiamento**

Era mattina pomeriggio, tutti stavano avendo il loro meritato riposo, incluso il leale demone di Arthur, Jinny stava probabilmente godendo su come il suo letto sia morbido, ed Arthur... Arthur stava fissando la tavola di Battaglia, non vedeva nessuno che stava osando ad attaccare il suo reame, ma essendo vigile non si è rivoltato niente e nessuno su di lui, se non restando tutta la notte alzati a fissare il campo di bataglia.

Arthur si prese una calmata, a quanto pare hanno smesso di provarci, e lui non poteva che essere felice per questo. Quella guerra era un incubo, ha quasi rimesso la sua stessa testa se non ha reagito abbastanza in fretta, questa ferita di guerra rimarrà per sempre sul suo teschio.

"Sire, perchè non state riposando?"

L'attenzione di Arthur ricade su uno dei suoi servi, che stava attualmente pulendo i suoi occhi per svegliarsi, un piccolo sorriso si formò sulla sua faccia spettrale, si sorprese che si ricordava ancora come farlo dopo questo anno tosto.

"Sto controllando se qualcuno sta osando ad attaccare la nostra casa, sai, un pò di vigilanza non fa mai male."

Il suo servo non era del tutto d'accordo, sapeva perfettamente che il suo Re poteva essere paranoico, ma fino a questo punto nel rimanere svegli tutta la notte a fissare un tavolo...

"Non metto in dubbio la tua moralità sire, ma dovete prendere una pausa, avete scacciato gli intrusti insieme con le altre casate da settimane ormai, non credete che è meglio calmarsi un pò, e cominciare a pensare a Jinny?"

Arthur annuì un pochettino per il fatto della sua costante paranoia, finchè non ha registrato le ultime parole del suo servo, e si bloccò, finchè si girò lentamente d'avanti al suo servo, non arrabbiato, ma preoccupato.

"Cosa intendete dire? Che cosa dovrei mai fare con lei?"

Il servo alzò le sue soppraciglia in questione, una domanda del genere non si aspettava dal suo Re, non quando si tratta di Jinny, ora che ci pensa... ha trattato Jinny un pò severamente.

"Beh, Jinny è la tua amata, vero?"

Arthur si innervosì per quella domanda, la questione era più conplicato di quel che il servo poteva comprendere al momento.

"... Si."

Il servo si fece coraggio, e ai avvicinò verso il suo padrone con tante domande in questione che gli giravano intorno alla mente per troppo tempo.

"Allora **scusatemi** sire... ma perchè la trattate male? Perchè nascondete la sciarpa che vi ha regalato? Perchè nascondete il vostro volto spettrale quando c'è lei nei paraggi? Perchè-"

Sbattè le sue mani bruscamente e quasi barbaricamente sul tavolo di battaglia, vide il suo sire tremare mentre stava provando a mantenersi la calma.

" **PERCHÈ...**... Perchè non posso più amarla, guardami! Sono letteralmente uno scheletro, un morto! Non posso lasciarla a scoprire la mia vera identità, gli rompo solamente il cuore, merita di essere felice con un'altra persona, non con un mostro come me!"

Entrambi restarono in silenzio, Il servo era sicuro che non intendeva a dire quelle parole seriamente, poi rompò il silenzio con un tono che non sentì da tanto tempo.

"Voglio solamente che lei sia felice..."

Prima che il servo poteva prendersi delle idee, Arthur is avvicinò verso di lui e diede la sciarpa, il servo ridiede la sguardo più confuso prima che avrebbe dato un'ordine.

"Metti la sciarpa nella mia stanza, io intanto cucino qualcosa per Jinny..."

Un sorriso vittorioso apparve sulla faccia del servo, prima che bruscamente venne levato dalle sue prossime parole.

"... e vedo come posso farla ritornare a casa."

Vide lo shock nei occhetti neri del suo servo, sperava che non osava ad obiettare al suo ordine.

"Ma signore-..."

" **NIENTE MA!** -... Scusa. Ma la mia decisione è ormai fatta, trovo un modo per farla ritornare a casa, questo è tutto."

E prima che il servo potesse dire qualcosa, Arthur uscì dalla sala bruscamente, non aveva voglia di litigare con lui ancora per tanto tempo, prima riusciva a portarla a casa, meglio è.

Entrò nella cucina, pulita come sempre grazie ai suoi servi, la voglia si cucinare passava lentamente nel dolore di scacciare Jinny da qui... ma era meglio per entrambi.

Si siede verso una tavola libera, le idee confuse e forse sbagliate, doveva sapere se Jinny voleva ritornare a casa prima di tutto, e se lei è infelice li? Non vide Vivi o... quel bastardo di Lewis insieme con lei, forse... è successo qualcosa di cui lui non ne sapeva niente, forse era meglio-

Il suo pensiero venne dolcemente interrotto da... una padella? Sentì qualcuno a posare la padella lentamente sui suoi capelli fatti di fuoco ed Arthur cominciò a sentire un dolce calore nel suo cuore, diventando quasi rilassante prima che scoprì chi era.

"Posso?"

Si imbarazzò completamente da questa azione da parte di Jinny, come fa a sorprenderlo di continuo? E su come usa la padella... sta lentamente sciogliendo in qualcosa che sembra un dolce e lento massaggio.

"J-... Jinn-... Jinevra! Che cosa stai facendo?"

Ha quasi rischiato di chiamarla per soppranome che solo i suoi amici conoscevano, infatti si era presentata come Jinevra, e chiamarla per soppranome poteva dare sospetti.

"Scusa~ Ma il forno non si stava accendendo, e visto che i tuoi capelli son fatti di fuoco... N-... Non ti dispiace se li uso come un forno, vero?"

Si rigirò, provava a mantenere su quanto lo stava sciogliendo dentro con questo atto... Lui prova un modo per farla ritornare a casa, e lei riesce a fargli cambiare l'idea in secondi, forse non era saggia come idea a farla ritornare, di sicuro la sua presenza non lo turbava, ma doveva sapere la sua opinione.

"N-... No. Fai pure, e-e dimmi se devo alzare o abbassare la temperatura..."

Probabilmente era il primo atto gentile da parte sua, ed era sicuro che lei fosse sorpresa e si aspettava sicuramente una sgridata o qualcosa del genere.

"D-Davvero? Umm... alzalo un pò allora... per piacere."

Fece come lei chiese, ed alzò la temperatura dei suoi capelli, forse era il momento giusto per chiedere la sua opinione.

"Stavo pensando... su come farti ritornare a casa. Ma prima voglio sapere se te ne vuoi andare, o restare qui."

Arthur sperava un pochettino che lei volesse restare qui, anche se non era trattata come un ospite... era sicuro che scegliesse di andarsene.

"Oh. Beh... io... non so. Non avevo certamente una bella accoglienza-..."

"Si... scusami e che... era appena finita una guerra, ed io... ero un pò paranoico..."

Jinny venne preso, un'altra volta, dalla sopresa. In una settimana questo... presunto Re cambiò tantissimo, era più amichevole e gentile, che rude e violento. Forse lo ha giudicato male, ma non perse l'occasione per prenderlo in giro un pochettino.

"Un pò?~"

Arthur rise, per la prima volta da scheletro, in modo onesto e dolce.

"Okey, ero _MOLTO_ paranoico... e mi scuso della mia ospitalità... poco gentile. Se te ne vuoi andare, capisco perfettamente."

Notò la sua tristezza nella sua voce nelle sue ultime parole, e notò che il calore dei suoi capelli si abbassarono, comprendendo che veramente si sentiva in colpa per averla sgridata più volte.

"Sinceramente... preferirei a restare qui, tanto a casa non ho più nessuno a qui rivolgermi, invece qui succede sempre qualcosa, e i tuoi servi mi tengono sempre compagnia, e sai una cosa? Ti ho giudicato male, e sembra che ti servi un amico, vorresti che io sia la tua amica?"

Arthur si era sorpreso delle sue parole gentili ed onesti, il desiderio di dire si era gia abbastanza alta di suo... puoi il suo massaggio involuto lo ha solo incoraggiato.

"Caspita sire, non ti emozionare troppo! Rischi di bruciare il salmone~"

Quabdo notò su quanto ha alzato la temperatura dei suoi capelli ai preoccupo subito.

"Scusa!"

Si è subito calmato, e ha fatto scendere la temperatura da quella più desiderata da lei.

"Grazie."

"Di niente, Jinev-"

"Chiamami Jinny, i miei amici mi chiamavano sempre così."

Arthur annui' un pochettino, facendo attenzione a non spostarsi troppo dalla padella, non vuole assolutamente rischiare di bruciare Jinny.

Il silenzio regnava padrone nella cucina, entrambi non avevano altro da dire, se non Jinny, che aveva una curiosità elevata sull'identita di questo scheletro, certamente era solamente antipatico e crudele quando era arrivata qui, era pronta di levarsene dal castello prima che ritornasse nel sottosuolo, se i suoi servi non avessero proposto al loro sire di farla rimanere qui finchè non trova un posto per vivere.

All'inizio era un incubo, cercava in tutti i modi per avere una conversazione con lo scheletro, ma era sempre cosi' distante da lei oppure rifiutava completamente di rivolgere la parola, i servi provavano in tutti modi a farla calmare e darle delle scuse, piu' o meno credibili in modo per convincerla di restare, e a quanto pare, tutta la pazienza ben mantenuta in questa settimana è stato ripagato.

Il salmone era ben cotto, chi poteva mai credere, che bastava chiedere un pò di aiuto per ottenere la sua attenzione e una luce verso un lato piu'gentile del fantasma, tolse lentamente la padella dai suoi capelli infuocati, di cui il ciuffo sembrava emergere dalla crepa del suo teschio, e il resto dei capelli sono ritornati lentamente nella loro lunghezza naturale, il cui, in modo buffo, stavano dritti per qualche secondo prima che si erano lentamente abbassati sulla sua schiena.

"Ti ringrazio, signore!"

Arthur per qualche secondo, stava in un'altro mondo con i suoi pensieri, come riusciva Jinny, con una padella, a scioglierlo cosi? Sembrava come se tutto il suo corpo stava ricevendo mille massaggi contemporaneamente, poi sentì la padella tolto lentamente dai suoi capelli e si sentì come se era appena uscito da una vasca in un centro di hot spa.

Si riprese lentamente i sensi, e sentì giusto in tempo, il ringraziamento di Jinny, come minimo dovrebbe ringraziare lui per questa splendida sensazione... ma è grazie a lui se il salmone è cotto... quindi forse erano pari, non riuscì comunque a contenere la piccola goduria dalla sua voce.

"P-Prego..."

Ed infatti, Jinny ha percepito il suo cambio di tuono, e poteva solamente ridacchiare silenziosamente prima di mettere il salmone su un piatto appena pulito da uno dei servi, prese una forchetta e un coltello e si era messa comoda in una sedia del tavolino.

"Buon appetito."

Jinny ha ricambiato il gesto con un piccolo sorriso, prima che il suo stomaco la ricordasse quanto disederava di mangiare il salmone e fece ritornre la sua attenzione su di essa, ha leccato le labbra secche per un secondo, e cominciò a divorare il cibo.

Intanto Arthur guardava Jinny, un pò sodisfatto che almeno il cibo era ancora decente, doveva trovare delle risorse quando ne aveva tempo, o quando il suo regnò si svegliò per vedere come stava andando la coltivazione e la pesca. Si rese conto che era un pò scortese a fissare una persona mentre mangia, quindi si alzò per prendere una bottiglia piena d'aqua fresca nella sua mano scheletrica, e un bicchiere di vetro nell'altra mano, posò entrambi sul tavolino e versò dell'acqua per lei, con una curiosità e una volontà per rompere il silenzio, e cominciare a comprendere il motivo del perchè Jinny non è piu' a casa.

"Eccovi un pò di acqua. Bevetene quanto ne volete, tanto a me o ai servi non serve, solamente alla mia sentinella o al mio popolo, ma loro hanno acqua a sufficenza."

E doveva un'altra volta, a ringraziare una delle casate per l'acqua fresca che viene dato settimanalmente se non mensilmente quando non c'è n'era bisogno, le loro montagne producevano uno delle acque piu' fresche che abbia mai visto, poi, lui non può personalmente giudicare, visto che non poteva sentire il sapore del liquido o del cibo... ma da quel che ha sentito dal suo popolo, l'acqua è gradita, e per lui bastava così.

"Sire... posso chiederti una domanda?"

Jinny vide come tutta la sua attenzione su qualsiasi cosa di qui stava pensando, ricadette subito su di lei con uno sguardo un pò confuso e sorpreso, il cui, era un pò difficile da dirlo, visto che non teneva una faccia, ma solamente un teschio. Mantenendo quello sguardo, ha lentamente annuito, ed alzò le dita di fiamme per darle la parola.

"Qual è il vostro nome?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger ;3**

 **Spero che ti è piacuto questo pezzettino della mia idea, sulla storia del "Castello Perduto", probabilmente rimmuoverò questo *Capitolo* qui per poi rimetterla nell'altra quando arriveremo a quel punto, e soppratutto, quando sarà completa.**

 **Per adesso, ti lascio questo pezzettino, così puoi avere delle tue idee su come va avanti, e soppratutto, su cosa è successo sia ad Arthur e a Jinny prima di ri-incontrarsi.**

 **Io vado a scrivere quella sulla sirena... ho tante idee, e credo che mi divertirò scriverle.**


	3. Mermaid AU - La Sirena 1-2

**(A/N: Ed eccoci qui, come promesso, la Mermaid!AU, qui si intrometterà un'avventura interessante... spero solamente che sia di tuo gradimento, buona lettura.)**

 **((P.S: Ho deciso di mettere un pò di LewViThur all'inzio, solamente per farla una cosa più drammatica, e potrebbe ritornare più tardi se Arthur e Jinny ritorneranno umani... e finirebbe in una soft LewViJiThur con un'incentramento su JiThur ovviamente. Ma prima di allora... nasce una relazione tra Arthur e Jinny, e sarà adorabile, quindi... non me ne pento di niente ;3)**

* * *

 **La Sirena (1/2)**

"Arthur... quanto tempo prima che arriviamo verso il MARE!?~"

Vivi fece l'ennesima domanda proposta da almeno due ore, descriverla eccitata sarebbe una parola piccola... è una piccola bestia, che non vede l'ora di tuffarsi nell'acqua salata. Arthur ruotò gli occhi per le stanchezza del viaggo, venire qui a nave non era uno delle idee migliori, ma era l'unico modo per portare attraverso il furgone, e visto che non volevano andare in giro l'europa usando il taxi o l'autobus... hanno deciso questa opzione.

"Vivi... te l'ho gia detto, quando arriveremo ti avviso, intanto coccola il cane, oppure riposati accanto a Lewis e giocate qualcosa insieme, io sono occupato a guidare, grazie."

Ed invece la risposta di Arthur fu lo stesso di sempre, non provava alcun rancore verso la sua amica, ma avvolte poteva veramente essere stancante... non capisce perchè Vivi non spende il suo tempo con il suo ragazzo, tanto lui è la ruota di scorta, quello che viene portato in giro solamente perchè ha un furgone che può riparare in qualsiasi momento in cui si blocchi.

E qui aspettava la solita risposta da parte di Vivi, non ne ha voglia e preferisce ammirare la Francia. Invece, si era ritrovato da dei sguardi preoccupati tutti centrati su du lui, Arthur sentì perfettamente gli sguardi rivoltati su di lui, ha rallentato il veicolo un pò per non rischiare un incidente e rivolse lo sguardo verso ognuno di loro, stanco e stufato del loro comportamento.

"Che c'è adesso? Stiamo andando al mare, no? E questo che volevate, almeno mostrate un pò di ringraziamento per avervi portati fin qua!"

Arthur ha rotto il silenzio piu' aggressivamente di quanto aveva pianificato, non chiese scusa però, ogni tanto si poteva sfogarsi un pò, no? Alla fine di un silenzio che era ritornata, Vivi lo rompe con la sua sfogatura.

"Arthur! Ci dici qual è il tuo problema? Siamo in vacanza, e tu non fai altro che sbuffare in giro, guidi, eviti le nostre conversazioni, e scacci via Mystery ogni volta che si posa sulle tue ginocchia."

Arthur ignorò le sue domande, tanto era inutile risponderle, sa perfettamente perchè si comporta così, e Vivi vuole far finta come se non sappia perchè è veramente qui? Ma che gli faccia un piacere...

"Ecco, vedi? Ti comporti esattamente come ti dicevo, cosa diavolo hai che non va? Sei sempre distante da noi, e non fai altro che restare chiuso in quella cameretta, facendo chissà che cosa-"

Arthur sbattò sbarbaricamente il clacson, e ha bruscamente parcheggiato il furgone in un posto libero, rischiando di far sbattere la faccia di Vivi sullo specchio della macchina se non aveva le cinture allacciate, e teneva Mystery nelle sue braccia prima che sarebbe finito da qualche parte del furgone, mentre Lewis è finito dietro i sedili del furgone, e questa azione di Arthur fece ricevere dei sguardi più arrabbiati su di lui.

"Ma sei pazzo?! Che ti è venuto per aver rischiato di far male a qualcuno?! Arthur Kingsmen, spero chr tu tieni una spiegazione bella e chiara, o giuro che-"

Arthur non resistò più nel mantenere la sua rabbia, Vivi ha passato ogni limite per mantenere questa finta tra loro due, fare finta che sono ancora amici gli faceva venire solo la nausea...

"Puoi stare... ZITTA per un cazzo di secondo?! Mi hai rotto le palle su quanto cazzo parli!"

Arthur vide come l'umore cambiò in un secondo un'altra volta, e vide anche quanto provavano a tenersi una faccia sorpresa, ma questo non funzionava su di lui, sapeva perfettamente come lo stavano usando... almeno abbiano la decenza di ammetterlo che per loro non è più un amico.

"Non fatemi quella faccia, sappiamo perfettamente come stanno le cose, io sono solamente una attrezzatura da usare per il vostro maledetto comodo, e io vi lascio solo usarmi!"

Vivi era ferita dalle parole rude di Arthur, non credeva veramente che provavano questo verso di lui giusto? Ma vedendo lo sguardo della loro cotta... vedeva che metteva in serio dubbio la loro relazione, e questo non fece che farla rattristire ancora di più.

"Arthur... noi non-"

È stata tagliata via con la sfogatura continua di Arthur, di cui tutti lo ascoltarono con in dolore nel cuore.

"Non fai altro che parlare, e parlare su quanto sia bello la Francia, facendo finta come se non fosse colpa mia se voi non poteve essere felici insieme come una volta, Il cane fa ancora finta di essere un cane, anche se sappiamo che è un cazzo di Kitsune, e Lewis fa il gioco del silenzio dietro al furgone!"

Il silenzio regnò finalmente nel furgone, e Arthur aspettava che Vivi si confessò finalmente che aveva ragione, che ormai non c'era alcun motivo di fingere ad essere amici, che quando si ritorna, finalmente lo lasciano in pace da solo con il suo lavoro.

Invece, sentì dei piccoli singhiozzi da parte di Vivi, all'inzio pensò di aver sentito male, ma guardando attentamente le sue gance un pò coperte dall'ombra... vide le lacrime scendere dalla sua faccia.

"Se credi veramente che non proviamo niente per te-..."

Alzò lo sguardo ed Arthur poteva perfettamente vedere lo sguardo triste e ferito dalle sue parole, facendolo capire che ha esagerato con le sue parole, e prima che potesse chiedere scusa, Vivi continuò a dargli la sua decisione finchè non si da una calmata.

"Allora oggi noi non ti rivolgeremo assolutamente la parola!"

Aprì la porta della macchina con un calcio, prese Mystery nelle sue braccia e cominciava a direzzionarsi verso il spiaggia.

"Andiamo Mystery, si vede che non vuole nemmeno la tua presenza."

Lewis restò in silenzio mentre Arthur è uscito subito in panico per raggiungere Vivi, ha visto come si era pentito di ciò che ha detto, ma se lui si sentiva veramente così con loro... allora loro dovevano fare di tutto per fargli capire che loro gli vogliono bene, molto più intimamente di quanto lui possa credere, e Vivi ha fatto il primo passo par mostrarglielo.

Ha lasciato le chiavi del furgona in macchina con il motore ancora acceso, Lewis prese le chiavi e ha spento subito il furgone, dopo è uscito fuori dalle porte posteriori della macchina e le chiuse quelle che anche quelle d'avanti, mise le chiavi nella tasca per sicurezza nel caso Arthur vorrebbe fare qualcosa di stupido.

"Vivi! Aspetta!"

Arthur rincorse Vivi con tanta fatica, lei era fisicamente più veloce di lui, anche con Mystery in mano è riuscita a tenersi in distanza da lui, finchè lei non decise di fermarsi d'avanti al mare e Arthur riusci a raggiungerla con il respiro in gola.

"Vivi... perchè sei scappata?..."

Si era lentamente girata, vide Lewis in lontananza che li stava raggiungendo senza sbrigarsi, come se sapeva come stava andando a finire, e poi la domanda do Arthur... come poteva essere così cieco?

"Che domande... non è colpa mia se sei un'idiota! Noi avevamo provato a farti visita più volte, e tu ci hai solamente scacciati come se fossimo dei intrusi! Ed io mi sono sempre chiesta la domanda se eri sempre rimasto il nostro Arthur..."

Arthur era più confuso di prima, cosa intendeva come nostro? Non intendeva che-... aspetta un attimo... lei non intendeva in quel modo, vero? Sarà solo la sua debole speranza che loro provino qualcosa per lui...

"Dimmi Arthur... tu ci vedi solo come amici? O siamo qualcosa di più prezioso da quello?"

Lewis era appena arrivato per sentire cosa avrebbe risposto alla domanda do Jinny, e ovviemente si aspettava il peggio... sapendo che Arthur era cambiato tanto dal corso dei mesi... e forse il suo interesse è cambiato su qualcun'altro, o qualcos'altro.

"Vivi... Io-... Anche se sento qualcosa per voi... Non posso permettermi di intromettermi nella vostra vita, le persone ci prenderebbero in giro e finirebbe solamente in una relazione strana, che non potrà mai funzionare. Tu hai Lewis, è meglio che resti con lui che restare anche insieme con uno sfigato come me..."

Vivi morse le labbre inferiori mentre ascoltava con tanta attenzione la sua risposta... non poteva credere che lui si poteva limitarsi così tanto per paura... forse era meglio lasciarlo solo per un pò, finchè lui non si mette la testa apposto.

"Artie... sei veramente un'idiota..."

E prima che Arthur potesse reagire, Vivi ricominciò a correre verso qualche, e quando lui provava a raggiungerla, una mano grande e scheletrico coperto dal guanto si posò sulla spalla destra di Arthur, bloccandolo sul posto senza reagire, mentre Lewis ha imitato un sospiro e cercò di calmare il suo amico.

"Parlero con lei... tu intanto cerca di prenderti una calmata, cammina in giro la spiaggia o... vai a riposarti da qualche parte, ti serve, hai guidato per tutto il giorno."

Arthur annuì brevemente, anche se vorrebbe tanto chiarirsi con Vivi... quel che ha chiesto lei è complicata da spiegare... è ovvio che ama i suoi compagni, ma Vivi non può vedere che cosa può costare questa relazione per tutti e tre, si sentiranno il bisogno di aiutarlo nel lavoro... e non avranno piu' tempo per passare la giornata in due, e questo Arthur non lo desidera assolutamente, spera solamente che sia una scusa per farlo mantenere in giro... almeno così il suo cuore brucierà dal dolore di meno.

Annuendo, visse le chiavi del furgone nella tasca di Lewis, che cosa ci fa li? Forse l'ha preso per non rischiare che qualcuno possa rubare il furgone... allungò il braccio meccanico verso la tasca di Lewis, ricevendo la sua totale attenzione mentre guardava Vivi che correva in giro per la spiaggia, un pò calmata e testarda a divertirsi un pò.

"Grazie per aver preso le chiavi, ora se non ti dispiace..."

La sua mano fu subito aggrappata da Lewis, forsè un pò troppo frettoloso e meno gentile di come l'ha pianificato in mente, ma doveva fargli capire che era meglio se lui restasse alla larga dai aggieggi meccanici, aldi fuori dalla sua mano robotica, almeno per un giorno o per una settimana quando resteranno nell'hotel che hanno scelto di restare.

"E' meglio se li tengo io per un pò... non prendertela male, ma è meglio per te e per noi se stai alla larga dal furgone per un pò."

Questo lo ha fatto solamente arrabbiare ancora di piu', il furgone era suo! Lo ha costruito lui, ed è suo diritto utilizzarlo quanto cavolo gli pare! Provò a prendere le chiavi un'altra volta con la sua mano normale, per poi essere di nuovo bloccato dalle sue mani scheletriche.

"Ridammi le chiavi... Il furgone è mio!"

E' la prima volta che vide Arthur così... dopo l'incidente, si ricorda che aveva sempre paura di rivolgergli la parola, all'inizio pensò che era giusto visto che è morto per colpa sua... ma poi si era scoperto che non era affatto colpa sua, un demone lo ha spinto a fare ciò che ha fatto, e lui provava in ogni modo per scusarsi con il suo amico per essere sempre stato così aggressivo con lui, ma era ormai troppo tardi... aveva solamente il coraggio di rivolgere la parola con Vivi, ma ogni volta che ci provava lui, Arthur lo ha premiato con il silenzio che tanto amava all'inzio, e che tanto odiava fino a questo punto, ed adesso... ha risposto indietro, ma nella maniera che non si aspettava da una persona buona e gentile come Arthur.

"Lo so che è il tuo furgone, ma... è meglio se stai un pò distaccato dal lavoro, e cominci a divertirti un po..."

Arthur guardò i suoi piedi, un pò ricoperti dalla sabbia mentre strinse i pugni tremando come una foglia, con una rabbia nel suo corpo che era pronto ad esplodere con l'intento di riprendere le chiavi della sua prima creazione ben sudata... anche al costo di usare la violenza.

"Comincierò a divertirmi... quando mi ridarai le mie chiavi!"

Lewis bloccò una seconda volta, la mano robotica di Arthur, con la differenza che stavolta non era centrato sulle sue tasche, ma sul suo torace, e questo preoccupò Lewis e non poco, ha subito bloccato l'altra mano prima di essere arrivato nella sua tasca, almeno lo poteva tenere a bada finchè non si calma.

"Arthur... le chiavi sono il segno di quanto fatichi piu' del dovuto, devi starne alla larga finchè non cominci a ritornare quello di prima."

"Come osi... a giudicare il mio lavoro!"

Arthur si è lanciato su Lewis quando ha abbassato un pò la guardia, facendolo cadere nella sabbia di spalle, mentre ha provato il suo meglio per difendersi dai suoi pugni, questo non era l'Arthur che loro conoscevano e lentamente amavano... ora può vedere il suo vero volto quando sta lontano dal suo lavoro.

"Cosa ne capisci tu del lavoro?! Niente! Quindi non darmi la cazzatta che io lavoro piu' del dovuto, è colpa dei vostri gadget che mi portate ogni maledetto giorno! Io faccio solo quel che devo fare! Io lavoro mentre voi andate in giro a divertirvi con il MIO furgone! Voi non capite un acca che significa lavorare da soli con una marea di cose da fare!"

Vivi cominciò a calmarsi un pò dopo la faccenda con Arthur, e ha cominciato a correre intorno la spiaggia insieme a Mystery che la seguiva in giro, hanno fatto qualche giretto intorno la sabbia, e sono riusciti ad ritornare al punto di partenza, con Mystery che non perse tempo a ruotolarsi nella sabbia, ricevendo un piccolo ridacchio da parte di Vivi prima che gli coccolasse la pancia.

"Sei stanco bello? Non ti preoccupare, fra poco entriamo nell'hotel e potrai riposarti quanto ti pare, per fortuna che questi non hanno problemi con i cani, eh?"

Mystery cominciava a godersi le coccole dalla sua padrona, mentre Vivi si divertiva coccolarlo prima che di rivolgersi lo sguardo su Arthur e Lewis, i suoi occhi spalancarono di ciò che ha visto e si era messa subito in piedi, e ha atterrato Arthur nella sabbia prima che riuscisse a rampere qualche ossa di Lewis.

"Arthur, calmati!"

Vivi si è seduta sulle gambe di Arthur, bloccandogli ogni possibilità di reagire con i piedi, lentamente riuscì a bloccargli le mani che stavano violentamente provando a farla spingere via, e li ha mess vicino i suoi piedi, bloccandoli entrambi con le sue gambe, ha provato a calmarlo senza usare le maniere forti, ma la sanità mentale di Arthur sembrava tutta d'un altra parte.

"Togliti! Quel bastardo viola ha fregato le chiavi della mia creazione! Ho il diritto di riaver-"

Ha ricevuto uno schiaffo bello e forte sulla sua gancia sinistra, facendolo ritornare sano di mente quando il cervello ha ricominciato a ricevere le ondate di ciò che ha fatto e stava per fare incosciamente, terrorizzandolo completamente dopo aver capito le sue azioni.

"Adesso sentimi bene... noi siamo in vacanza. Significa che tutti noi siamo qui per rilassarci e riposarci, e questo include anche te, quindi significa che devi smettere di preoccuparti per il lavoro, e cominci a godere questa vacanza insieme a noi, è chiaro?"

Vivi ha notato la confusione di Arthur nei suoi occhi... come se lo aspettava, non ha attaccato Lewis perchè voleva farlo, era uscito fuori di testa, è l'unica spiegazione. Quando saranno ritornati in America, farà in modo che Arthur visiti Duet settimanalmente, per comprendere cosa ha scatenato la sua furia, perchè e soppratutto, come risolverlo, ma adesso Arthur serviva comforto, era meglio se pensassero alla vacanza prima di pensare di chiedere a duet nel fare il psichiatra con Arthur.

"Io-... Io-... Scusatemi."

Per Vivi bastava questa risposta per comprendere che è ritornato se stesso, gli diede un abbraccio forte intorno al collo e gli ha lasciato un piccolo bacio attraverso i capelli. Mentre Mystery si è avvicinato verso le mani liberate e si è messo ad alzarsi contro il suo braccio normale, facendogli sentire i peli soffici e morbidi di Mystery.

"Va tutto bene... sei ritornato te stesso."

Dopo un comforto di qualche minuto, Vivi si alzò lentamente dalle ginocchia di Arthur, lasciandolo alzarsi dalla sabbia, mentre Mystery è ritornato intorno i piedi di Vivi, e Lewis fissava il suo amico che lentamente rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, e ha ricominciato ad aver paura nel rivolgergli la parola. Infatti vide Arthur a rivolgere la parola verso Vivi, ovviamente era riferita all'intero gruppo, ma Arthur rifiutò di scambiare parole verso Lewis o a Mystery che gli ha staccato il braccio.

"Io-... vado al molo di legno, per rinfrescarmi la testa... vi ri-incontro nell'hotel quando mi sono calmato, okey?"

Il corto cenno da parte di Vivi fece subito allontanare Arthur da loro... doveva restare lontano da loro per un pò... come se non l'ho ha fatto in questi mesi, ma forse aveva bisogno un pò di solitudine in piu' per qualche oretta prima di ritornare e... provare a godersi questa vacanza.

Si è messo comodo sul lato estremo del molo, affacciato verso le nuvole e il cielo celeste mentre lentamente prese sonno, il viaggio lo ha stancato piu' di quanto pensasse... forse poteva concendersi qualche oretta per dormire... tanto avevano tutto il mese prima di ritornare in America... Perchè è venuto qui? Perchè non è rimasto a casa per lavorare, e lasciava che i suoi compagni iniziassero a vivere senza di lui? Perchè si è fatto convincere a venire con loro? Perchè-...? Perchè-... per-...

E cadde subito nel sonno, il suo corpo godeva il calore del sole che lo copri' mentre otteneva il meritato riposo, e per una volta... dormiva in tutta tranquilità, senza incubi, un sogno vuoto senza niente, ma era l'unico modo per non rischiarsi nel ritrovarsi con un brutto incubo, e per la mente di Arthur... preferiva questa scelta.

Dormiva per un'ora intera in santa pace, avvolte c'erano suoni dei gabbiani mentre volavano, o qualche persona che camminava intorno al molo e prese la loro barca personale senza disturbare chiunque stia dormendo sul molo, per fortuna il motore delle barche non fece svegliare Arthur, e continuò a dormire in santa pace, finchè, i chiodi delle ultime due asse non caddero da esse, e le asse caddero con esse per la mancanza di equilibrio, seguito dal corpo di Arthur che cadde insieme nel mare con esse.

* * *

La sirena controllava in giro le acque della sua nuova casa temporanea, ancora era un pò insicura se era un'idea saggia a fermarsi per una settimana vicino alla spiaggia dei umani, non ne ha mai visto una, ed è molto intrigata nell'incontrare uno.

Sentì qualcosa cadere nelle acque verso le sue vicinanze, grazie al suo udito nettamente migliori dai umani, nuotò verso l'accaduto per curiosità e vide qualcosa di giallo, insieme del legno intorno, lentamente sprofondare nel mare, si era avvicinata ancora di piu' per vedere che cosa era, e scoprì che era un essere vivo, e non era nessun tipo che lei ha riconosciuto... forse era uno dei famosi umani che sentiva tanto parlarne?

Da quel che poteva vedere... aveva il petto liscio, e non curve come le sue, quindi era... un maschio? Era sicuramente piccino... quasi alto quanto lei se non qualche centimetro in meno, non sembrava nemmeno muscoloso... ma sicuramente era carino... tutti gli umani sono così carini?

Vide come lentamente aprì... quel che credeva fosse i suoi occhi, si sono subito spalancati per averla vista, o avendo scoperto che stava in acqua, infatti, cominciò subito a preoccuparsi per entrambe le cose, la sirena diede un sorriso gentile mentrè ridacchio un pochettino per la faccia che fa... se ne aveva qualche dubbio, era sicuramente carino come creatura.

Notò che aveva qualche problema... come se non riusciva a respirare... ora si ricorda! Sentiva in giro che gli umani, e altre specie non erano capaci di respirare sott'acqua, quindi forse era meglio aiutarlo prima che sarebbe successo qualcosa di poco piacevole.

aggrappò, quel che sembravano le sue mani, gli aggrappò e sentì quanto erano diversi l'uno dall'altro, lo portò subito in superficie, aiutandolo a sedersi sui travi di legno mentre lui stava sputando l'acqua fuori dalla sua bocca, e notò che qualcosa che apparteneva all'umano non ci fosse piu'. Infatti quel giallo in piu' sul suo torace era sparito, forse era caduta... dopo andrà a riprenderlo, ma prima, doveva sapere se l'umano stava bene.

Aspettò pazientemente che l'umano si riprese, i loro occhi si sono incrociati un'altra volta, e la sirena non potè che sorridere nel vedere che l'umano stava bene. Vide che l'umano si spaventò un pochettino, e per questa reazione, la sirena non poteva resistere a ridacchiare, sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte su di lei, come se credesse di vedere un'immaginazione... forse gli serviva qualche prova che lei era veramente li?

Arthur non poteva credere ai suoi occhi... c'era una sirena che la stava fissando! Deve essere una allucinazione... la sua mente probabilmente ha cominciato a fargli altri scherzi... sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte... era ancora li, e lo stava salutando agitando la sua mano destra, non sapeva piu cosa credere... forse l'allucinazione sarebbe scomparsa se si sarebbe avvicinato verso di lei?

E cosi, con calma e attenzione, si è avviccinato lentamente, fino al punto dell'estremità del molo, lei stava... sorridendo? Forse se la toccava sarebbe finalmente scomparsa... così decise di allungare la sua mano robotica verso di lei, prima che venne spinta via dalla sirena diffidente in modo quasi violento, e da quel momento... sapeva che non era un miraggio o... un'allucinazione, era una sirena in carne ed ossa!

Quando ritirò il braccio, la sirena emmetteva dei suoni per lui incomprensibili... ma definitivamente assomiglianti a quello di una balena, forse non si fidava di lui... e non potrebbe biasimarla... anche lui è molto dubbioso di ciò che sta accadendo in questo momento.

Ora che ci pensa... che cosa era accaduto prima? Si ricorda solamente di essersene lentamente addormentato al molo... forse era caduto nel mare perchè si muoveva attorno fin troppo? eppoi... ha aperto gli occhi e vide lei... il resto era tutto confusionario, ricordava che stava lentamente affogando nell'acqua e stava per perdere i sensi una seconda volta, poi... si era ritrovato al molo tossendo l'acqua fuori dalla sua bocca, e la rivide, quindi... la sirena l'ha salvato?

La sirena guardò come l'umano ha reagito per la sua azione, come osava a provare a toccarla senza chiedere il permesso? Lei è una delle femmine del branco, ed è stata sempre rispettata da loro, o forse... era qualcosa che gli umani facevano di spesso? Era un suo modo per salutarla? Vedendolo con quel che sembrava la sua faccia, scioccato e dispiaciuto... forse ha reagito in modo violento secondo il codice dei umani... e per questa si era rattristita per averlo trattato male.

Arthur vide come la posa difensiva della sirena era lentamente sciolto, ed era subito cambiato in modo confuso a quello rattristito, forse gli serviva un pò comforto, pensandoci bene, non sa come era trattata nel mare... forse l'hanno molestata e perciò era un pò diffidente? Arthur voleva fargli capire che poteva fidarsi di lui, anche se ancora deve riprendersi dal shock di avere una sirena in carne ed ossa di fronte a lui.

Questa volta, allungò la sua mano sana sulla sua guancia, si ritirava un pochettino un paio di volte da quell'azione, ma questa volta ammeno non reagiva violentamente, finchè non si era rilassata al suo tocco, ed Arthur gli diede un sorriso piccolo e gentile per aver riuscito a comunicare in qualche modo con il suo salvatore.

"Grazie per avermi salvato... non so che cosa mi sarebbe successo senza di te."

Ha ottenuto uno sguardo confuso dalla sirena, probabilmente non conosceva la lingua umana, il che, se ci pensava bene, aveva anche senso, ma questo non fermò la sirena nel restituire il sorriso e lei... era bellissima... con la pelle verde che tiene e i suoi capelli dello stesso colore solo piu' oscuri e lunghi, che stavano galleggiando nell'acqua dolcemente, mentre la sirena fece dei suoni piu' dolci e silenziose di prima, ed era sicuramente carina su come reagiva al suo tocco... All'improviso, la sirena alzo le braccia verso di lui, e con un sorriso fece qualche suono, sempre bello da sentire, e si era immersa nell'acqua.

"H-Hey, aspetta! Dove vai?"

La sirena era scomparsa nell'acqua in una manciata di secondi, ed Arthur non sapeva che fare... restò seduto a fissare l'acqua da qui lei scomparve, era tornata a casa? Ritornerà? Forse ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? E restò spensierato mentre aspettava il suo ritorno... avrebbe aspettato un'oretta o due, poi... poi non sapeva che fare se non sarebbe mai ritornata.

Ha fissato l'acqua per una buona mezz'oretta, i suoi vestiti si erano piu' o meno asciutti grazie al sole che non era ancora coperto dalle nuvole, aspettava in ansia per il ritorno della sirena, ha quasi perso la speranza nel rivederla, prima che era sbucata all'improviso, sbruzzando dell'acqua sulla sua faccia quando la sua testa era sbucata fuori, sorridendo mentre si avvicinava con le mani ancora dentro nell'acqua.

Quando si avvicinò completamente, tirò fuori le sue mani dall'acqua, ricoprendo Arthur d'acqua un'altra volta, e vide che gli mostrava il suo giachettino giallo mentre la sirena emergeva dei suoni che sembravano contenti ed altretanto fieri per averlo ritrovato, ed Arthur ora capisce perchè era scomparsa nell'acqua all'improviso... per trovargli il giacchettino e ridarglielo, lo prese con una felicità nel cuore mentre la ringraziava.

"Il mio giacchettino! Grazie mille per avermelo ritrovato... mi è molto cara..."

Sapeva perfettamente che la sirena non lo comprendeva, ma almeno sperava che sapesse che ne era veramente grato per cio che ha fatto, e dal sorriso piu' grande che fece... sembrava che ha afferrato il concetto, ed Arthur mise la sua giaccia, con un rilievo di averlo di nuovo nelle sue mani, voleva che la sirena sapesse almeno il suo nome... e sicuramente anche lei non dispiacerebbe impararlo... ma non sapeva come risolvere questa faccenda... La sirena guardò l'umano lentamente sedersi di fronte a lei, portò un dito sulla sua facccia, e disse

"Arthur."

All'inizio, la sirena pensava che fosse qualche scherzo che gli umani fanno di solito, infatti era molto insicura che stesse facendo qualcosa di importante, poi, l'umano stava lentamente ripetendo le stesse parole, mantenendo il dito sulla sua faccia, e manteneva uno sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi... stava forse dicendo il suo nome? La sirena era eccitata ad impararlo, quindi si fece coraggio... e provò a pronuncare le sue parole...

"A-... hu-..."

La R e la T non era riuscita a pronunciarle al primo colpo, ma l'umano era paziente a fargli imparare bene il suo nome, quindi, ripeteva dolcemente le prime tre sillabe del suo nome finchè non riusciva a pronunciarle correttamente.

"Art-... hur."

puntò l'altra mano su di me, stava aspettando qualcosa che lei facesse... poi ha compreso che l'umano voleva che ci riprovasse, quindi la sirena si concentrò, e riprovò a pronunciare il suo nome.

"A-... t-... hu-..."

"Art-... hur."

La sirena ci riprovava un paio di volte a pronunciare la R, era piu' complicata di quanto pensasse, doveva usare la lingua per produrre un suono duro, di cui, lei non è usata a pronunciare, ma lentamente... con un pò di tentativi riusciva a pronunciare la R un pò debolemente, e l'umano faceva in modo che lei la impari bene.

"...RRRRRRRRRRRR..."

"...RRRRRRRRRRRR..."

Dopo una decina di tentativi, l'umano annuiva su come lei riusciva a pronunciare la R d'ora in poi, e disse il suo nome un'altra volta, vedendo se ora era capace di pronunciarlo.

"Art-... hur."

Ora lo fissava in modo incuriosito su come se l'avrebbe cavata, ha notato che la R era corta, quindi provò ricordarsela per non usare quella frase per troppo a lungo, il resto era facile, prese un respiro profondo... e ci ha riprovato.

"Arrrt-... hur."

L'umano ha annuito al suo pronunciamento, e l'ha incoraggiata a riprovare, e questa volta, ha pronunciato il nome senza uno stacco.

"Arthur."

E ora toccava a lei, era fiduciosa di potercela fare, voleva imparare qualcosa della linua umana a tutti i costi, e lui... è qui per fargliela insegnare... e lui è... carino e... molto intelligente.

"Arthur...?"

L'umano sorrise per la sua pronuncia, e lei nuoto in giro a lui, felice di aver imparato il suo nome.

"Arthur~... Arthur~... Arthur~...-"

Arthur guardò felicemente la sirena che nuotava in giro a canticchiare il suo nome, ce n'e voluto un'oretta a fargli insegnare il nome... ora doveva sapere il nome della sirena, non era molto bella come cosa chiamarla solamente, sirena, sicuramente aveva un nome no? Quando lei era ritornata verso di lui, ha di nuovo portato il dito su se stessi, sperando che avrebbe capita cosa sta per chiedere da lei.

"Mio nome... Arthur."

Fece una ruotazione completa con il dito e la puntò verso di lei.

"Tua?..."

Ha ricevuto uno sguardo confuso dalla sirena, ovviamente ignara di ciò che intende chiedere.

"Arthur?"

Scuotò la testa, e ha continuato a puntare il dito verso di lei, finchè non fece lo stesso, ha provato ad imitare la prime parole che disse, sperando di comprendere che cosa vuole che dica.

"Mio... Nome?"

Si è sorpreso per un attimo e sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, poi ha annuito, e ha capito che era un passo in piu'... cosa vorrebbe mai da lei? Ha puntato la dita verso se stesso... e ha pronunciato il suo nome, poi ha puntato la sua dita verso se stessa... forse chiedeva il suo nome? Ha subito sorriso, forse ha capito che cosa intendeva! Un nome! La sua... ma... il colore conta come se fosse il nome? Provò a dirgli il colore verde nella sua lingua, ottenendo questa volta, uno sguardo confuso ma rilevato per aver capito la sua domanda. L'umano sembrava di pensare e pensare... finchè non ha emesso un suono che assomigliava tanto a quello quando era riuscito a prendere fiato un'altra volta, si abbaassò e puntò il suo dito in modo eccitato.

"Jinny?"

E adesso che cosa ha chiesto? La lingua dei umani era così complicata... perchè non poteva essere semplice e facile come la sua? Sperava che almeno dalla sua faccia può capire che cosa intendeva dire... sembrava speranzoso di qualcosa...

"Tua... Jinny?"

Ha ripetuto la stessa domanda, con delle frasi che ancora non comprendeva, aveva ancora il dito puntato su di lei, si è ricordata che usò la prima frase quando puntò verso di lei... ed era una domanda per il suo nome, quindi forse gli voleva dare un nome?

"-I... nny?

"Jinny."

Ormai era sicura, voleva dargli un nome, un nome vero e proprio! Suonava anche bella come nome... ed era sempre meglio che chiamarsi verde, questo umano era veramente intelligente...

"Ii-...nny?"

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi"

Ha ripetuto la prima sillaba per lei... proprio come ha ripetuto la R un paio di volte, e questa l'ha fatta capire che doveva lavorarci sopra, e lei voleva avere quel nome per se stessa.

"Gi...?"

"Gi."

"Jinny?"

Non ci poteva credere... l'ha imparato subito, era molto felice che la siren-... Jinny abbia imparato il suo nuovo nome, e da quel che vede... gli piace anche, ed infatti ha cominciato a nuotare in giro versò l'acqua un'altra volta.

"Jinny~... Jinny~... Jinny~..."

Arthur sorrise dolcemente su Jinny... poteva essere spaventosa e non molto fiducioso... ma era anche simpatica e bella quando ha cominciato a fidarsi di lui, guardando meglio il mare... vide che si stava lentamente oscurando, guardé il cielo, e vide che la notte stava per arrivare, e anche se voleva stare ancora in compagnia con lei... Vivi e Lewis staranno sicuramente preoccupati se arrivava all'hotel troppo tardi, sperava solamente di rivederla domani...

"Jinny."

Jinny sentì Arthur che l'ha chiamata, e se poteva giudicare dalla voce... non sembrava molto contento, quindi per preoccupazione si è subito nuotato verso di lui, guardandolo con occhi attenti per capire qual' è il problema, ha puntato il cielo... è tardi... e capii subito qual è il problema, Arthur doveva ritornare al suo branco quanto Jinny doveva fare lo stesso, Jinny toccò la sua gamba sinistra per avere la sua attenzione.

Puntò il cielo con entrambe le mani chiuse insieme, poi le spalancò come se stasse per dare un abbraccio, ha puntato verso Arthur sull'asse di legno e disse.

"Jinny!"

Si è subito tuffata in acqua, e ricomparve, dando un sorriso verso l'umano Arthur, speranzosa che ha capito tutto.

Arthur ci ha messò un pò a capire i gesti di Jinny, ma poi ha capito che quando ha spalancato le braccia intendeva mostrare il sole, poi ha puntato verso di lui e l'estremità del molo, ha urlato il suo nome... si era tuffata nell'acqua e poi ricomparsa, come se l'avrebbe chiamato lui, annuì per il piano di Jinny, anche se era dubbioso che lo sentirebbe dalle profondità del mare, ma si fidava di lei.

Si è alzato, con i vestiti ormai asciutti, e ha cominciato ad agitare la sua mano robotica verso di lei, mentre l'ha salutata con un ultimo insegnamento.

"Ciao..."

Forse non doveva aspettarsi che Jinny avrebbe capito il gesto al volo, ma vedendola agitare entrambi le mani con un sorriso che sembrava che non era mai finita dalla mattina fino alla sera, ha imitato quello che ha detto.

"Ciao~"

Arthur vide Jinny rituffarsi nell'acqua, scomparendo completamente per stasera, con un piccolo sorriso si è voltato, e ha sperato di trovare questo hotel prima che i suoi compari cominciassero a preoccuparsi per lui, intanto Jinny si era risbucata una seconda volta... guardandolo andarsene via verso da quel che crede che sia il suo branco... spera veramente di rivederlo domani, è stato divertente spendere questo giorno insieme a lui, gli umani non erano così male come il suo branco disse... lui era gentile, intelligente e... molto carino...

Ha sentito le sue guance arrossirsi da quel pensiero, scuotò subito la testa prima di farsi strane idee... lui era un umano, e non poteva respirare nell'acqua, ma forse con l'aiuto di suo zio... E con quell'idea in mente... si era rituffata nell'acqua, spensierata se si sarebbe mai funzionato.


End file.
